Be Mine? (a shikamaru love story) one shot
by Wallflow3r
Summary: Just read it please I am not good with summaries.


Emma's POV

Gaara was glaring at Temari she kept trying to get me to fall. Right now we ware on our way to Konoha. Gaara is very protective of me. Why? Well...I am his little sister well he is my twin but he was born first so he likes to call me little sister. Oh and Temari hates me because Gaara is only nice to me, but she is afraid of me like she is Gaara. Any way we just arrived at the front gates we saw a few non-ninja's until we got to Ichirakua's ramen we were ten feet away from the ramen shop when a group of teenagers came out. When they saw us they all froze.

"Hi, guys" I say smiling at them.

"Emma!" Naruto and Kiba yell as they run toward me. I close my eyes waiting to be tackled to the ground, but nothing. I open my eyes to see that Gaara grabbed ahold of Naruto and Kiba with his sand and was squeezing them to tight for my comfort.

"Gaara let them go please. I don't want you to hurt them." I say not taking my eyes off of them. Gaara still didn't let them go. "Gaara! PLEASE LET THEM GO!" I say fear and worry mixed into my voice. Still nothing. "God Damn it! Gaara! Let them go right know! Or I won't speak to you for a week and I will stay at Shikamaru's house " Gaara looked at me and could see the chakra tails of my six tailed demon, that I nicknamed Snowball because he is white like snow and just as soft, but still diedly. So he let Naruto and Kiba go. My tail disappeared and I run to Naruto and Kiba. "Are you two okay? Gaara didn't hurt you did he?"

"Just a few scratches and bruises, Emma." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"We are good, Emma. At least he didn't kill us or brake our bones." Kiba says with a smile. I give them both a quick hug then stood up.

"Good." I say smiling, which changes quickly to a angry glare. "Because I would have hated all three of you if he did kill you. ARE YOU TWO BAKAS? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT BECAUSE IF YOU TWO WEREN'T BAKAS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RAN AT ME! YOU BOTH KNOW HOW PROTECTIVE GAARA IS OF ME!"

"Cool down Emma. You know they are sorry." Shikamaru says put his hand on my shoulder.

"Gaara if you dare even touch him with one grain of your sand I will not speak to you for a month!" I say calmly but my voice still holds a diedly tone. I hear a gulp and I know Gaara won't touch him. Then two arms wrap around my waist and pull me toward the owner.

"I missed you, Emma." Shikamaru whispers in a lazy tone in my ear.

"I missed you, too, Shika." I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey what are we chopped liver." I let go of Shika and turn my head toward my other friends. At that moment Shikamaru bites into my neck. He moves his head away from my neck to everyone of our friends and my brothers and sister can see the bite mark on my neck.

"Yes you are." He says and all their jaws drop. Gaara charges at Shikamaru and I step in front of him.

"Are you going to hurt me Gaara?" I say as he continues charging at us. He freezes staring at the bite mark. Shikamaru wraps his arm around my waist again pulling me back to him.

"So troublesome. Just because I bite your sister just to show everyone she is mine and you freak out. Gaara. Let is not something I thought Gaara of the Sand would normal do." I pull away Shikamaru causing him to frown.

"You really want to bait my brother Shika. I turn around and put my hands on his chest. "Not a very smart thing to do, Genius boy."

"So troublesome. You are so confusing. One second you are telling Gaara not to touch me. And the next you tell me not to bait him. What is going on in the beautiful head of yours?"

"That is for me to know." I lean into him. "And for you to find out, Shi-ka." I whisper into his ear before I poof a few feet away to were Gaara is standing I grab his hand and pull him along with me so he doesn't go back and go after Shikmaru. The whole time I feel Shikamru's eyes on my back and other places.

Shikamaru's POV

After they are gone I walk to my favorite cloud watching spot. I lay down in the middle of the field and stare up inot the sky. My thoughts immedately wonder to Emma. It has been a month since I have since her and I swear everytime she comes back she is even more beautiful then the last.

"Shika." I open my eyes and stand above me is the angel herself. She looks so gorgeous and she is mine. Well not yet I say she is but I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. I don't know what I am afraid of I have done things that only people that are couples should do. (People that are thinking pervertedly don't...well...maybe :).)

"Shika? Can I sit with you for the fourth time?"

"Yes. Sorry I was just thinking."

Emma's POV

"About what?"

"Well...actual about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"..."

"Shika." I start to say but I am interrupted be him kissing me. I kiss him back.

"E-Em-ma will you be mine?" He stutters at first but as he talks he gains confidence.

"Of course I will Shika!" I say and throw my arms around his neck.

"Good." He says wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck and a idea pops into my head. I put my lips to his neck and he shivers. I then open my mouth and bite into his neck like he did mine. I hear him moan and I pull away from his neck. I smile slyly at him.

"You like, Shikamaru?" He groans in answer with a slight blush on his face.

"What else do you like?" He growls at me then he pulls me on top of him. His hands slide down to my waist, he starts drawing circles with his thumbs.

"How much am I aloud without getting killed by Gaara?"

"You know he would have killed you the second you said a word to me. Anyway kissing as far as you could go."

"That is okay, for now. But I will have you all in the future." I blush a little at this, but shake it off by kissing him full on. He kisses back and I run my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He chuckles and moves his right up to my breast. I gasp and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. We break the kiss for air after awhile. Shikamaru puts his forehead against mine.

"Emma."

"Shikamaru." We say at the same time and we both chuckle.

"I love you." We say at the same time. We smile at each other than we kiss again as the sun starts to set.

Gaara's POV

"He better take care of her or I will kill him."

**"Make that 'we'll kill him' even if I am a demon I still care about your little sister she is something special."** I smile at that knowing for once me and Shikaku are really on the same page. I walk away leaving my sister with Shikamaru, but I won't be going far so I can keep an eye on my little sister.


End file.
